Beauty Next Door
by Mysterious-I
Summary: Every morning the postman drops off her mail at the wrong house. And every morning he posts it through her door. What happens when one morning she catches him? (AU OQ One-Shot!)


**Just a _little_ one shot.. Well.. Its longer than most of my storys/ Chapters XD **

**Thank you Fanfics10!**

 **Please Fav and Review!**

* * *

It was hard for him. Living next to a model. Well, to be honest, Robin didn't know what she did for a living. All he knew was that Regina Mills was flawless. So much so that she could very well be a model. Or a goddess. At this point, Robin was sure she would look good in a paper bag.

Every morning with the same routine, at 7:10 she went to work, dressed in her perfect power suites, dark lips and styled hair. 7:15 the post came. And at 7:20 he would post her post (that accidentally) got posted to him into her post box.

And although he had every opportunity to correct the postman that she doesn't live there but next door, he felt it his duty to make sure the mail gets to the beauty next door.

Regina had been living at that house for near on eight months. And although they had never talked he had learned a few things from here.

Her son came home every weekend from boarding school.

She had impeccable taste and wasn't afraid to show it.

If she smiled it was most likely a fake smile for show, unless it was at her son.

And for someone who looked so moody and mad at the world. She was very social. She got all kinds of mail. Whether it is from the bank, her work, the school, handwritten letters, postcards and even love letters.

And as his clock on his wall shows 7:15 with the mail popping through the letterbox box he sits and he thinks about how he got to this place.

Eight months ago when she first moved in. She hadn't got a letter for almost three weeks. And when she did start getting them he left it for a week before walking over. Calmly knocking on the door and waiting. No one was there. So he posted them. As the time went on he learned her morning routine. And began becoming her personal postman.

Getting up Robin headed to the front door, bent down and picked up the letters and looked through. He then stopped and wondered. It was the first day of the summer holidays. Would her son be in? Is he back yet?

Robin's son was still fast asleep upstairs. If her's was there, surely he would still be asleep too.

Walking next door to the right of his house. He stopped on the ground of the door about to post the letters when suddenly the door opens and the mail he was about to post went flying to the door.

"So you are my personal postman?" A beautiful voice asked. But Robin. Poor, poor Robin was to busy looking down at the mail on the floor right in front of two six inch killer heels. That was attached to two beautiful long legs. Robin's gaze slowly moved up her body. Secretly admiring it as he went along. Until his eyes stopped looking at her questioning ones. She slowly raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?" Robin found himself asking.

Regina let out a small hum before speaking. "I've known for... Six. Seven months, maybe."

"How?" Robin gave her a puzzled look. "You're out at 7:10 every day."

"That's... Not creepy at all." Regina shifts her eyes to the right to look just behind him. "Mrs Lucas next door told me. I was just waiting to see how long it would take before you told either the postman or me."

"I'm your..." Robin pulled a heroic pose like Superman. "Friendly neighbourhood postman. I deliver mail to all the beautiful lady's around this neighbourhood!"

"But... You only deliver to me?" Regina looked back to Robin with a ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

"Exactly."

Regina stood startled for a moment before bending down and grabbing her mail. Robin went to help her but she immediately stopped him. "Right... Well... Thank you," she gestured to the mail before turning around to go back inside the house and away from the crazy stranger. But before the did she turned to him. "We're having a BBQ. To celebrate the first day of the holidays. You and Roland and welcome to join us, Mr Locksley. It's at half twelve." With that Regina turned and quietly shut the door on him. Of course, it didn't go completely over his head that Regina knew his son's name. But at the time he was way too excited about lunch.

Walking back over to his house his first mission was waking up his son.

"Roland?" Robin spoke as he entered the little boy's room. "It's time to get up, my boy" He walked over to him and sat on his bed. "Come on..." he gently shook his son.

"Daddy..." The five-year-old spoke as he began to wake, his voice tired.

"Come on, get up." Robin smiled down at him. "It's going to be a big day." _Well for me at least_ he thought.

"Why, daddy?"

"Come down to breakfast and I'll tell you." Roland was up in an instant and flying down the stairs. Making Robin chuckle as he followed him.

As soon as Robin entered the kitchen he saw Roland sitting at the dining table waiting patiently for his breakfast to be served. "Cereal?" Robin inquired. Roland just nodded. So going about making some cereal for his son he spoke. "After this, you're going to have a bath and at lunchtime, we're going next door to a BBQ."

"Next door?"

"Yes, my boy. Next door to Miss Mills"

"REGINA!" The young boy yelled in excitement.

"How do you know her?" He turned to look at him.

"For two reasons daddy..." The young boy started. "She lives next door to you. And when I throw my balls or toys over the fence by a-a-accsedent. She gives them back and even sometimes gives me apples." Roland nodded.

So that's how she knew his son. Now, his fence wasn't too high. But high enough that if that petite lady stood on something like a chair or stool she would most likely see over it.

"And she's the language teacher at my school," Robin turned to him suddenly. Spelling milk over the counter. Robin turned back just to finish off the cereal before placing it in front of Roland.

"So, my boy. You know Regina. Because of school and the garden?"

"Yep! It was odd at first because she's Miss Mills in school! But she said out of school people call her Regina!"

Robin hummed as his son began to eat. His mind still thinking about the model -no, not a model but the teacher- next door.

After Roland's much-needed bath and getting changed into some orange knee-length shorts, white and navy blue striped T-Shirt, white socks matched with navy blue vans. Robin sat him in front of the TV to get ready himself. He couldn't very well show up in a cardigan, mitch match patterned shirt and tie accompanied with grandad trousers. So, after a quick shower. Robin put on his blue worn out jeans. A tight white T-Shirt that showed off all his muscles. And navy blue vans to match his son.

"Come on, Roland," Robin spoke and guided his son next door. It was about to turn 12:45. He knew he should have been earlier but Roland just didn't want to get out of the bath. Practically refused to get out the bath.

"Hey, Ro!" A voice spoke from Regina's door.

"Henry!" The little boy yelled and ran up to him. "We're here for the food!" Robin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. Mom told me she invited you two. Please come in. Mom's just popped upstairs. But she'll be down in a moment."

As if at that moment Regina knew it was time because just as Robin and Roland entered Regina came down the stairs right in front of them. Robin's mouth hung open.

Regina was dressed in a simple black mini skirt that clung to her, a Red vest with a love heart Neckline, black strapped platform heels and a black strap that went around her neck and disappeared into her vest (Robin assumed it belonged to a bra. Or perhaps another vest?) this was new for Robin. He had seen her leave the house in many things. Dresses, power suits, pencil skirts and even silk blouses. But never something so casual and cool.

"Good afternoon, Mr Locksley" Snapping back into reality Robin realised she was talking to him.

"Robin," he announced. When she raised her eyebrow he corrected himself. "My name is Robin."

"Noted," with that she was off into the garden.

"Want me to show you around, Ro?"

"Yes please, Henry" Roland corrected. And with that Henry was taking Roland around to talk to the many guests that were scattered around the place. Robin, on the other hand, made his way in the direction Regina went. When he got outside he looked around and noticed a few familiar people he had seen before.

By the pool in her bathing suit was Ruby. She lived two doors to the left away from Robin. And right next door to Regina. Sat by one of the tables closer to the house was Miss Lucas. Also known as granny. Ruby lived with her. Mary-Margaret and her roommate, Emma sat with her. But Mary-Margaret's eyes were directed away from their conversation.

She was looking over to the bouncy house. More importantly to David Nolan who stood by the bouncy house. With his arm r*** around his wife, Kathryn, as the two were engaged in deep conversation with Ashley and Thomas while their child played on the bouncy house.

Scanning his eyes over a bit to find not far from his fence, the BBQ. Stood behind the BBQ was the cop, Graham Hunts. In front of the BBQ stood Regina and another man he didn't know to be from around here. Who was standing very close to Regina? He could tell because her eyes kept shifting to what little gap was there.

Robin made his way over, and oh so cleverly placed himself I between the stranger and Regina with an "excuse me." He then turned to the newcomer "I'm Robin." He held his hand out.

"Sidney Glass" he shook his hand. "I work with Regina. And you?"

"I live next door,"

From there on the conversation flowed. Food was eaten and memories made.

And now, as the day was coming to a close only several people remained.

Emma, M-M, Ruby, Granny, Graham and a few kids with Henry and Roland included. Regina had gracefully excused herself for a moment before heading into the kitchen and Robin took this opportunity to follow her in.

"Can I help you, Mr Locksley?" Regina said with her back to him and looking out of the window.

"Yes. You can start by calling me Robin," he joked. But all he got was a hum in return. "In all seriousness. I was just making sure your okay."

"Fine. Thank you. "

"Right. Thank you again. For today I mea-" Robin was interrupted by Henry popping in.

"Everyone's just left mom. Emma and Graham said bye. Sidney said he'll see you tomorrow. Granny said something about the school days...?" Henry shrugged before continuing "Ro and I are going to go to my room to play on the PS3... Okay?"

Regina looked at Robin and he just nodded. "Okay," Regina said to Henry.

"Cool!" With that, he was running up the stairs with Roland in tow.

"So now what?" Robin smirked.

"Well..." Regina stopped and looked at Robin. "How do you feel about swimming?" Robin immediately grinned.

"Like you want to see me n***" he ended with a wink. That was it... He was shamelessly flirting with his next door neighbour. That he had only just talked to for the first time today.

"Maybe I do, Mr Locksley. Guess there's only one way to find out," she teased.

"And that is?" Was it hot in there? Robin was sure it was hot.

"Follow me outside..." Robin stood there stunned for a moment before walking out the back door where the sun was only just setting, casting the most beautiful glow across the garden. Robin looked over to where Regina was to catch her pull off her vest. The black strap around her neck belonged to her black bikini top. His eyes trailed down her body. When she slipped off her skirt to show off her matching Bikini bottoms. She turned to look at him. "Going to do the same or just stand there staring at me?" Her voice snapped him back into reality. And in a moment he was taking off his top, trousers, socks and shoes. Till he stood in just his grey boxers. But now it was Regina that was standing there staring at him.

"Going to do the same or just stand there staring at me?" He mirrored her previous question and nodded to her heels she was still wearing. Regina sighed before taking them off. The woman must have only been about 5'3, maybe. She was tiny and he thought it to be the most adorable thing ever.

Robin ran to her, looking like he was about to tackle her. But last minute he jumped to the side and straight into the pool.

"Damn it, Locksley!" She yelled at him before lowing herself into the water.

After almost ten minutes in the pool, Robin and Regina were stood in the deep end talking.

"What language do you teach?" Robin asked

"Spanish. I also speak Latin and French" Regina informed him.

"Ah..." And then a silence fell over them. To break the silence, abruptly Robin splashed some water on her.

"Locksley..." She said in warning. But he just did it again. "Hey!"

She splashed him back and after a few more splashes were exchanged Robin lunged at Regina. Placing both of his hands on her waist as she let out a gasp. He then dug her fingers into her side and began tickling her.

Regina let out a scream followed by a laugh as she tried to get out of his grip. "Locksley!" She yelled.

"What's my name?"

"Locksley!" She said in between laughs, screaming and wiggling. Before she knew it she was trapped. In the corner of the deep end.

"What's my name, Regina?" He asked again. But all he got in reply was Regina pushing against his chest. "What's. My. Name." This time it was like a demand. An order.

"Okay okay!" Regina said. Now they were pressed against each other as she whispered out of breath. "Robin.."

The two stayed there for a moment, just treading water. Regina's eyes flickered down to Robin's lips. But quickly went back up to his eyes not going unnoticed by him. And so took that moment to move in. But just before Robin could meet her lips with his. A voice was heard behind them.

"Mom, Robi-" Henry stopped and the two adults jumped away from each other. "Nevermind..." The boy said awkwardly as he headed back inside.

"Right. Well," with that Regina got out the pool collected her things and headed into the house.

It wasn't long before Roland and Robin were at there door, ready to leave. Roland fast asleep on Robin's shoulder. "Thank you, Milady," Robin spoke to Regina before turning to Henry. "And thank you."

"Can Roland come round more in the summer, Mom?" Henry asked.

"I have no problem with it." Regina smiled at Henry then looked up to Robin. That same smile plastered on his face. If she stood any closer to him, she would have been able to hear his heartbeat. He was sure of it. And he knew. He just KNEW that every time he closed his eyes he would see that damn smile. "But It'll have to be on the weekends."

"But mooooom!" Henry moaned.

"I'm at work nine to five Henry. You'll be with Granny or Ruby every day." She explained

"Or..," Robin spoke up. "Perhaps, I could take him one of the days so they can play?"

Regina smirked before speaking "Perhaps."

"Yes!" Regina's son exclaimed with both adults turning to him.

"Shh!" They hushed him. "Right well... Good night Henry." Robin smiled at the boy.

"Night Robin!"

"And.." His eyes went to Regina's and in a heartfelt goodbye he said "Good night, Regina."

She let out a small sigh before replying with "Goodnight, Mr Locksley." Robin immediately thought of when he got her to say his name in the pool. And how much he missed it. Robin nodded before turning around and walking back to his house. One thought on his mind as he smiled;

From now on. He'll deliver the mail in person.


End file.
